


小王子的星球

by mauso_linum



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, THE LITTLE PRINCE AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauso_linum/pseuds/mauso_linum
Summary: 圣刻的小王子paro/Little Prince AU零零碎碎的一些片段，有时间的话可能会补上。(大概不可能)/ Just some scattered bits that I wrote. May complete it if I have the time.(kind of impossible)//Scroll to the end notes for plot//((Feel free to translate it. I might also post translations in a separate chapter if asked))
Relationships: Kiba Shion/Shindou Chrono
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	小王子的星球

**Author's Note:**

> Little Prince AU I had when I was in the middle of tuition and just needed to get out of my system. In chinese no less. Check the end notes for the actual plot because it deviated so much from the original work I doubt it's considered an AU anymore.

**i.**

“你总让我想起地球的一个名童话，那个叫什么来的？“

雪花飘逸的夜晚，新导未来曾陪他读过的一本童话故事。那时，他的爸爸已离开了他们三年，而刻也已经十岁了。姑姑也难得地掏空出时间，陪着刻度过圣诞节平安夜。 虽然他早已过了需要姑姑为他读童话的年龄，乖巧的孩子却败给了姑姑眼中的愧疚。新导未来从没真正成功的掩盖着自己对于她侄儿的愧歉；在长大的过程中，刻也牢牢的记住了姑姑默默的付出。

“啊，对了。是小王子”

灿烂的金发，蓝蓝的眼睛中闪耀着星光，仿佛把这宇宙给私吞了；在星球之间跳跃着的金发小王子。

”在地球上的一个国家，叫做法国的作家写的童话。一个飞行员的飞机醉落在一片沙漠，他在那儿遇见了一位金发王子。在寻找着生存的路途中，他们交换着自己的经历的故事。”

刻似乎心不在焉，盯着模糊了的月亮喃喃自语。 圣菀笑了笑，举起手指头，戳了戳刻的脸颊道：“王子是什么来的？听你们地球人的语气，王子似乎是个很了不起的称号。” 这一戳把刻戳回到了现实，他歪了歪头，费劲地想着如何向个外星人解释皇族的意思。那双水蓝色的眼睛直直的望着他，沁透着几分期待和几分笑意。刻不禁缩了缩脖子，慌忙地解释起了地球皇族。 

“就是，一个很有地位，很有钱的家族。他们通常能掌控和统治一个国家。王子呢，是统治者的儿子，通常又帅又能干。“

“原来如此，那么我的家乡似乎也有着类似的存在呢。”圣菀笑着回答刻，一转头就蹭到了刻的面前，“你觉得我又帅又能干吗？” 这神秘的星球像地球一样，有着四季的转变。现在，它正从秋季转为冬，而圣菀的调戏随着他温暖的气息停留在寒冷的空中，形成了微微的一缕烟。太近了，他靠的太近了，刻意识的低下了头，尝试着掩盖脸颊上的红熏。绿色的双眼无法直视他的伙伴，只能盯着草地结结巴巴地答道：“那，可不是！我只是—只是觉得你蓝眼金发，很像绘画里的小王子。。。” 少年的声音变得越来越渺小，到最后圣菀几乎无法听得见。圣菀笑得更开心了，眼睛眯成了弯月。他举起了手，拍了拍刻的背后安慰他。刻无法否认，他的新同伴长着一副优秀的脸。第一次在树下与他对视时，刻在那一刹那似乎看见了千万少女梦幻中的精灵王子。圣菀的一举一动也渗透着优雅与秀气，却不失令人安心的稳重。如果他被要求形容圣菀的话，恐怕他一辈子也无法用文字形容圣菀的非凡。

一阵寒风吹来，火红火红的落叶随风飘落。在浅浅的月光下，刻鲜红的发丝与落叶的死沉成为了鲜明的对比。两人之间陷入了沉默，谁也没说什么。从他的眼角，圣菀望着正在摆弄着干枯的野草的刻，注视着少年的双手。 刻的手虽算不上修长，也不像软软的女孩子的手一样的滑嫩，但他普普通通的双手似乎拥有撑住这世界的干练。刻说过他一直保持着短短的指甲，为了工作也为了烹饪时保持卫生；圣菀忍不住幻想着刻亲手制作的一餐会是什么样的。 他再次瞄了瞄身旁的刻，开口问道：

“刻，你愿意跟我回家乡吗？”

**ii.**

一日复一日，刻知道他能停留在这星球上的时间不多了。昨日,他正盯着无线通讯设备，默默数着过去的日子。虽然他与圣菀在多日的努力下修好了通讯机，他们无法确认地球的伙伴们是否收到了求救讯号，而圣菀也得回家了。时间的压迫狠狠地拧着刻的脖子，每一道气息都透着无助的绝望，让他透不过气。原本的宇宙充满了可能性，却在一瞬间变成了空空无一的死海—每一颗星都那么的遥远，那么的孤独。

“这样啊？别担心，我不必急着走。我会陪着你的，一直到最后。”

圣菀好像已经看透了刻的心思，继续陪着他。寂寞的小猫咪多了一个朋友，也似乎打起了精神，但他们两都看得出刻脸上的犹豫与内疚。对于这种感情，刻已习惯了；它们常年窝在姑姑的眉间，勾出一条有一条的皱纹。在成长的过程中，刻不断的寻求着属于自己的力量，寻求着能够独立的那一天，好让姑姑不必承受更多的压力。自然地，圣菀的逗留虽带给了他一份安心，也带来了多一分内疚。他自私吗，虽然没说出口，在那夜晚是他扯住了圣菀衣袖，给了圣菀留下来的理由。他不知已经多久没这样依靠着另一个人了，从前，刻坚持地相信只要自己独立了，一切都会好起来。突如其来的意外打破了他多年来的理念，夺走了他最后的支撑，让他带着破碎的信念在陌生的星球上徘徊。

此时留在地球上的姑姑知道他的下落了吗？ 十年前，她的哥哥在一场诡异的意外中消失在茫茫的天空中，而现在，她的侄儿也下落不明，对一个刚过三十的女性，打击相当的大。年少时，她来回奔波，只为了照顾自己和侄儿，成年后，刻岁长大了，她背负的责任依然没有减少了。新导未来的青春在忙忙碌碌的挣扎中化为灰，换来的却是一次又一次的挫折与不幸。想着想着，刻的鼻子一酸，视线模糊了起来。只有圣菀隐约的脚步声阻止着挂在眼眶边的泪水。

不知圣菀的家乡是怎么样的，也不知他的家人会想念他吗？在刻的脑海里，圣菀的家乡带着温暖的海风，宁静的田地和淡淡的花香。圣菀不止一次向刻描述自家的花园，而金发少年的身上也一直带着一股清新的香气。说是年少的精锐，圣菀却少了刻拥有的一股活泼，说是大哥哥的可靠，他却没没比刻大几个月；圣菀的存在是避开了所有约束着他的形容词，还是刻的词汇太烂了呢？此时，刻也没多少时间来找赞美圣菀的词，因为脑海中的少年正迎面走来。细长的双腿出现在了被泪水模糊了的眼眶边，接着一双冰冷的双手轻轻地落在了他的肩上。圣菀一句话也没说，不知是看着刻憋红了的眼睛没法说些什么，还是知道现在什么都不该说。在狭窄的走廊里，刻默默地靠在了圣菀的肩上。

奇妙啊，明明自己答应过不准再哭了，眼泪却不受控制的流了下来。真是太犯规了啊，圣菀。

**iii.**

“到这儿我觉得你应该明白了什么，不是吗，刻？”

看不到圣菀的表情，也看不到他明亮的双眼。刻颤抖的手中紧紧的握着那朵早已被蹂躏的花，嘴巴张着但一句话都说不出来。一把锐利的剑是有如此的美丽，也在这一刻有如此的凄惨；逆着月光的圣菀仿佛被这个世界照着，但事实不是这样的。风光明亮的背后总得有人承受着那伸手不见五指，令人作呕的阴暗，一定要有人抗下这一世人所犯下的罪。圣菀转过了身，仍然明亮的双眼终于对上了刻的视线。默默地，他的双手附上了刻的脸颊，手指轻轻地在薄唇边磨蹭。 _终究我还是迈出了这一步_ 。

“圣菀你在干什么，你这家伙到底在说什么。我，我不明白--”

这次打断他的不是冰冷的手，而是一阵柔软的触觉。亲上去的时候，还不忘了用手扣住刻的后脑勺。少年的青涩随风而去，短暂的爱情在萌然而生的那一刻消失在了星夜中。

**iv.**

_我真的好想带你回家。_

**Author's Note:**

> 从来没用过中文写同人，还写了个这么冷的cp...(苦笑）
> 
> 大致上就是刻时刻宇航员，太空飞船炸了，落在了个类似于地球的星球上。他遇见了圣菀，圣菀教导他如何生存下来。刻的爸爸也是宇航员，也因事故而在路途上一去不回。圣菀则是一个外太皇国的继承人，而那皇国有个传说，就是一个人拥有者如上帝一般决定生死对错的能力。他就是那个传说中的人，刻则是第一个正真触碰到他心弦的人。刻的爸爸的失踪也跟圣菀的家乡有关，大概是不小心被卷入了什么战争。刻最后发现了事实，圣菀也必须回家乡重建他的皇国。结局是开放性的，但是刻没有回到地球，也和爸爸一样消失了。（九成是领饭盒了呵呵）
> 
> Basically, Chrono is an astronaut in this AU and his shuttle went kaboom, causing him to be stranded on an unknown planet that resembled earth. He meets Shion who taught him how to survive. Chrono's dad was also an astronaut but had disappeared on a exploration mission in space. On the other hand, Shion is the (near immortal) heir to a kingdom, who has a legend about a blessed being who could, like God, judge and enact punishment/reward on everyone. Shion is the blessed one, and is bequeathed a sword. Throughout his life, Chrono was the first one to touch his heart. Eventually, Chrono realises that his father's disappearance was caused by a war in Shion's hometown. His shuttle had been caught up in the war and crashed, not unlike his. Shion also needed to return to return his kingdom to former glory after the war, out of duty. The ending is open, but Chrono never gets to return home to earth and is declared missing to everyone else, just like his father. And Miguel exists somewhere in between all this mess.


End file.
